valnyafandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns/GK-Austin 10-3-19/Gunners Baby Shower Gift
Alpha: The party (Selena , Sirona) drops into a wooden clearing, but of a more passable and regular forest, with a gravel/cobble road leads off to the East. * Gunner Says: ** Needs party to take this present to a baby shower ** 1ft x 1ft x 1ft , heavy as shit. FRAGILE. Do. Not. Open. ** Place gift on the table with the other gifts. No Where Else! The party manages to negotiate with Gunner, acquiring a mechatronic superdolly loaner, and no reward whatsoever. The first night, they are stalked by Kobolds that eventually jump then as they try to leave in the morning. The party talks the poor rats in a circle then convinces them that their uneaten sandwiches are better than the Gift. The kobolds agree. The next night they awaken to a mfn gd Unicorn stealing the dolly (with the Gift attached ofc). Sirona, after a discussion filled with desperate failed attempts to wake Selena, manages to convince the Unicorn that they will not be plied due to the pact they made with the Fae. Sirona even managed to receive a delicious pastry smelling horse-hug and hold the line. Gunner would be proud. (and would probably up the reward- oh wait lol) They leave without rest and march bravely towards civilization. Young tamb greets them, and convinces them to stay in his abode for 186 schmeckles, or something like 1/4 of a gold piece. Nonplussed, the party simply gives Young tob the money. The tiny medieval hovel airbnb is done up and they are ready to turn in for the night, when low and behold, Gunner hisself arrives with good tidings! He says that one of the other Fae made some indiscretion and now he can deliver his own package, but ofc, the party can still come to the party and get their reward (oh wait lol). As the party almost buys this routine, Gunner quietly announces that he will be taking the present right mfn now cuz he doesn't wanna waste time, and he bends unnaturally at the waist and picks up the extremely heavy package with ease. A whiff of delicious baked goods, and Selena's use of true sight tip them off that its still the Unicorn, using glamour. Sirona dives onto the gift and Selena smashes the door with her warhammer, as faux Gunner trips on the way out. They recover the gift, and the glamour fades, revealing a severely destroyed unicorns face and some mean words. Sirona is now *UNFRIENDED* by the Unicorns. They help Young tam fix of the old-majick spooky crapshack and get the present to the table, where it slides away... spooky... Duke-Baron Lord Acktually tries to roofie the PCs and a Lady Fae dissuades him, spilling about 4 streetwise successes worth of beans about this creepsauce ritual. The old king and the too-young but pregnant princess Blunderella go into the Gate, the king comes out and dies, and the baby is the new King. As a final act, princess Bridezilla mentions she was an adventurer working for Gunner, capping 15 gates, before settling down to become the mother of the new King... and shows Gunners emissaries the Gift, The Gravity Blanket. She does not mention how she could have managed a decade of adventuring without being much older than a decade. The party leaves thru the Castles Gate, back to the main quest!